Wreck-It Classified (Wreck-It Ralph)
Not Every Hero Gets the Shoutout They Deserve... Just ask Agent Classified, a smooth, somewhat cocky undercover wolf agent who mostly proves himself second best in his own movie...no thanks to the Madagascar penguins, of course. Sure, he's the sly guy, and he has plenty of associates from other movies (all in a rental store owned by part-time chef Mr. Ping) who all understand how he feels, but it's tough not being upfront. Plus, his best friend Simba is the hero in ''his ''movie, so why can't he be? Frustrated by what he considers a hindering existence, Classified embarks on an epic quest to be more of the hero he wants to be. But a series of comical misfortunes results in his winding up in the Pridelands, where he meets a young Kiara, a cub with glitch-abilities and an unusual dream of becoming a racer. As it turns out, her existence is on the line, and particularly at the paws of Scar, a self-proclaimed leader who's really a tyrant and a creation from an alternate reality. Despite their strained introduction, Classified soon comes to feel close to Kiara, and over time, a friendship is kindled as the two attempt to help her accomplish her dream. Meanwhile, back "home", Classified absence poses a serious threat to his own movie, and Simba--with the help of Alpha wolf Kate, the titular character in her own movie whom Classified had also encountered--decides to pursue his friend before it's too late and Mr. Ping removes the movie from rent. Ironically, this only starts a relationship between the two as well, and it's only a matter of time before varying revelations challenge the four in their own personal missions. Main Characters (Cast) Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Wreck-It Ralph Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) as Vanellope von Schweetz Adult Simba (The Lion King Duology) as Fix-It Felix Jr. Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Scar (The Lion King) as King Candy/Turbo Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Taffyta Muttonfudge Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Markowski Mr. Ping (Kung-Fu Panda Trilogy) as Mr. Stan Litwak Secondary Characters Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as General Hologram Larry and Gary (Zootopia) as Wynnchel Benjamin Clawhauser as Duncan Steele (Balto) as Sour Bill Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Dr. Brad Scott Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) as Mayor Gene Minor and Supporting Characters (Partial List) Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) as Mary Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar) as Don Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted) as Deanna Alex and Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar) as Roy Geronimo Stilton as Root Beer Tapper Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: FiM) as Sonic the Hedgehog Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Ryu Shining Armor (My Little Pony: FiM) as Ken Masters General Kai (Kung-Fu Panda 3) as M. Bison and Zangief Finnick (Zootopia) as Clyde Trivia * This is Classified's first protagonist role in Phase Awesomeness parodies, and his second major one alongside Simba since Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything. * This is also the third time since Atypical: The Furry Movie and it's sequel that Classified and Kiara's friendship is highlighted. * This the one and currently only appearance of Kiara as a cub while roleplaying. * This is the second time Simba and Kate's close friendship (which gets slightly romatic in this parody!) is highlighted since Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny. * Rainbow Dash's supporting role is a play on the common fandom trope of her being paired with Sonic, due to their similar speed and adventurousness. * Scar makes his second villainous appearance in P.A. parodies since Atypical: The Furry Movie. Interestingly, a reference to his past, kinder self (before he became Scar) is referenced in retrospect by Simba, and he actually glitches between the two when Kiara's glitch reveals him for who he really is. * Kovu was supposed to have a role in this parody, but it didn't work out based on the characters. He does, however, appear in the parody's upcoming sequel. * Partly due to the themes of the actual movie, a lot of Penguins of Madagascar characters are featured in this parody, the first and only time they do so. * In addition, this is the second purely animash parody after the FunnyTales series, meaning it doesn't feature otherwise major original characters (such as Johnny, Samson, Bearen, Sapphire, Matthew, Jane, Polar and Ciad). Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs